Highlander: Methos Part III: The Runner
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: Two Years After Methos, The Hunter. Once again Methos is running in fear of his life, this time from his own creation. Caution, some chapters may contain graphic descriptions.
1. Chapter 1

_After the events of 'Highlander: Methos, the Hunter' Jenna and her new student Angel moved to Phoenix, Arizona to begin her training in the immortal arts. Angel's progress was swift and deadly as she became a powerful force against many immortals well over her young age._

_With a successful kill rate, it was decided she would go out on her own and find another mentor for the young immortal, barely twenty years old she left her mentor to discover the world on her own._

_With the echoes of the last year in still raging in her mind she became twisted and dark and set out to find the immortal responsible for the torture she was put threw… An Ancient immortal, named Methos._

Highlander: Methos, The Runner

For days he had been followed, at every turn the feel of the ever present immortal tormented him as he fled from city to city, country to country. Eventually he ended up in the one place no one would follow him a small secluded town in the middle of Greenland. With a population of under 40 it would be easy for an immortal to hide in the frozen waste land. After setting up home on the out skirts of the town he spent his days hunting for fish and meditating on the barren wasteland of ice he felt he was truly home.

For three weeks he worked frozen land he felt as if his life was finally making sense, after thousands of years he could relax, it wasn't long before the ever present threat once more took over him, the feeling of an immortal nearby. Fear gripped him as his head whipped around the frozen and barren wilderness as in the distance a fur covered silhouette emerged from the snow, it was time to face his nemesis, his torturer. Quickly he grabbed the long blade he had used for centuries and stepped onto the frozen lake.

"You want me?… Come and get me!" He screamed.

Slowly the dark figure moved towards him with hands raised until the figure was close enough for him to touch, or cut down. His body relaxed as a familiar voice called out too him over the screaming wind and blizzard conditions.

"What the hell are you doing out here? I've been looking for you for months"

"Macleod?"

"Who else… Can we go somewhere else? It's damn cold here"

"Actually I like it here, reminds me of the old days"

"You're an idiot, you know that!"

After a brief conversation they both decided to change locations, it was difficult to talk over the howling winds, they took refuge in the shack he had built not so long ago.

"So Macleod, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Joe sent me, he's worried about you old-man"

"Yeah I know, I don't call, I don't… you get the idea Mac"

"Someone is out there Methos, Hunting immortals"

"I'm out of the game Macleod. That's why I'm here"

"I got that part…" Macleod said slowly. "… Methos, Jenna is dead"

"What?"

His eyes began to well up slightly, perhaps it could be from the wind and snow blasting threw the cracks in the poorly built shack, but Duncan Macleod knew him he knew what feelings he had for Jenna, any red blooded male would.

"How? Who?"

"We don't know. All we know is someone took her head in her sleep, blew out the entire building and killed three people at the same time"

"Holy shit!"

"Who ever it was, has now found a new target. Methos you're the next target"

Three Weeks Later…

The flight carrying the two immortals finally touched down on the runway and taxied to the airport, after a very lengthy inspection by customs the two immortals where allowed to re-enter the United States with their swords after some lengthy bargaining by Macleod, after taking a taxi threw the familiar town they finally reached their destination. Slowly with a sombre look on Methos' face they entered a small building.

"This place is a crap hole, even I would live here"

"Compared to your last place Methos, this is a palace. And warmer"

Mocking a Scottish accent Methos replied.

"What's the matter Duncan, I thought yee Highland folk are used to a l'il cold"

"Shut up!"

From a dark corner of a room they entered a voice called out.

"Well it's good too hear things haven't changed"

"Hello Dawson" Methos replied.

"I take it Mac told you about Jenna"

"Yes. You know how they say that after a Nuclear war, only roaches would survive? I always thought her too"

"She was one of a kind, wasn't she?"

Joe nodded slowly as he stood from his chair and opened a door behind him, from inside light bellowed out revealing a large study hall.

"New digs Joe?"

"Top of the line Methos, it puts the C.I.A to shame, come in… look around"

Looking around the two immortals entered what was obviously a work in progress as technicians worked on consoles and work stations in an attempt to bring the new department online.

Joe sat down at a station at the rear of the room and opened a folder, thumbing threw several papers he picked up two photos and slid them over to Methos, quickly he picked them up. The first was the remains of a large building.

"That picture was taken by a local reporter, they blamed an electrical fault"

"Some electrical fault" Methos replied.

"Unfortunately one of our own was killed when the building fell, a young watcher named Sarah Cane. Apparently she and Jenna where… close friends. The second is a grainy image of a young immortal we think killed her"

Instantly he switched photos and froze as he saw the face of the immortal.

"Fu…"

"We said that too Methos… Is it her?"

Methos looked closer at the photo then placed it on the desk and nodded slowly.

"That's her, Angel… it explains a lot"

"We know about your… stalker Methos, that's why you're here. She's growing stronger by the day, what you or Tanith, taught her has stuck with her… she's hunting immortals to get too you, and we think your next"

"I won't do it… I won't fight her"

"It may not be your choice" Macleod replied.

"Yes it is. I put that girl threw hell… and now she wants revenge. It's what I would do"

Methos and Macleod whipped their heads around as a voice called out from behind them.

"We all know what you would do Methos. You twisted that young girl, now we have to pick up the pieces"

Slowly Methos stood and walked towards the man entering the room.

"You don't have to do anything… Mr Smythe…"

"Ohh! but we do. Joseph called me in to help fix this situation, and when it's over… You and I have business"

"What possible business can you have with me? Aside from my boyish charms of course" He replied with a smile.

"Murder… of a dying boy… taking the life of a father and husband, need I go on?"

Slowly Methos lowered his head in shame as he spoke.

"All I ask is you forgive me…"

"Forgiveness I can not do, but once this is over…"

"I understand"

"But first we need your help"

"Whatever you need, doctor… lawyer… Indian chief… I've got paperwork to cover it all"

"Funny…"

Slowly Arthur Smythe joined the group as they began to plan out how to put an end to the latest problem, in the back of his mind Macleod laughed as he thought too himself. 'Every time Jenna is around, something bad happens… almost like Amanda'.


	2. Chapter 2

Highlander: Methos, The Runner

With snow on the ground, the streets feel silent as the storm moved across the city coating the streets and buildings in a thick white blanket of snow. With her thick fur lined coat pulled tight around her tiny frame she made her way threw the city struggling against the bitter cold blizzard wind. The inhabitants of the city knew the storm was coming, but they had no idea of how fast and thick the snow would fall, cars had been abandoned by the owners on the roads making it difficult for the Snowploughs to move around the city and clear the overloaded roads.

The snap of a rifle shot echoed threw the streets, suddenly she felt the warm glow of blood pouring from her back and chest while the searing pain of a hot bullet slamming into her as she feel to the snow covered ground hard as the long darkness claimed her under the icy cold snow.

She awoke in a dark freezing room as a searing pain rang threw her head as blood poured into her open eyes as her vision began to return. A single form walked threw an open door and disappeared behind it as she began too struggle against the binds she was tied with. Her arms where stretched out too her sides as her legs where wide apart and bound to the cold hard metal surface, droplets of blood where barely visible on her naked body as the light faded from the door being closed and darkness once again claimed her, not threw death but from the absolute darkness of the room she was bound in.

Panic overcame her as she struggled against her bindings yet to no avail as the cold hard metal chains dug deeper into her milky white skin, slowly from the darkness a voice echoed out in the room as she attempted to scream in fear, yet the leather bind over her mouth allowed barely a soft moan, the dark metallic voice continued over and over in a loop as she attempted to free herself.

"_Resistance is Futile, you now serve us. Resistance is Futile, you now serve us. Resistance is Futile, you now serve us_"

Echoes of one of her favourite television shows rang threw her mind as the voice continued with the same phrase over and over, a nightmare coming true before her as she began to weep yet the searing pain of her own tears freezing against her rapidly dropping body temperature made it more unbearable by the second as she screamed and struggled against her bindings once more.

The new and permanent watcher station had become active, much to the delight of Joe Dawson, with technology that rivals even the best intelligence agency the watchers could receive and correlate information faster then ever. With a satisfied smile on his face Dawson looked around the huge complex and nodded too himself softly, yet training the older watchers would be more difficult a task then he had originally planned. With some screens using the latest holographic technology available he struggled to get by however he enjoyed the challenge.

Sitting at a desk he looked over the equipment before him as a voice called out from in front of him.

"Package Joe… it's listed as fragile and urgent"

Graciously he took the box and looked up at the old watcher before him, the man was bald with the lines of 60 years on his face.

"What do you think of the place Sidney?"

"Like living inside of a damned computer… give me a typewriter anytime"

"Oh come now, young minds, fresh ideas… be tolerant"

The old watcher laughed as Joe took the wrapping off the box and opened it, the blood drained from his face as he looked down into the box with shock and fear as he dropped it on his desk and looked up.

"Find Macleod… NOW!"

Slowly Dawson tipped up the box for the old watcher too look into, his face mirrored the look on Joe's as he nodded quickly.

One Hour Later…

Once again Duncan Macleod entered the new watcher station with Methos close behind him, shock resonated on everyone's faces as they looked at Macleod and Methos as Sidney pointed to the last desk in the room.

The air in the room was dark and serious as Macleod and his companion walked towards Dawson, slowly Joe pointed to an ice cooler on the end of his desk. With a questioning look Macleod opened the box and stepped back quickly in shock.

"What is it Mac?"

"Take a look Methos"

Slowly Methos looked in the box, the blood drained from his face as looked down in shock.

"What the hell?"

He reached into the ice cold box and pulled out the blood soaked object.

"A scalp?" Methos said quickly.

Joe nodded quickly as he reached onto his desk and passed Macleod a note that came with the gruesome delivery.

"_Let that be the first… Now the game is afoot… Tanith!_"

Slowly Methos placed it back in the box before looking up at Joe.

"Who? Why?"

Joe shrugged his shoulders slowly as he sat in his chair in shock and replied.

"No idea… But who would do this?"

"I don't know Joe… But I intend to find out"

Slowly his vision gazed off into the distance as Macleod sat in a chair nearby. Methos' fists began to clench as a darkness rang out from behind his eyes, yet quickly hidden. In his mind he heard the familiar laughing ringing out and a voice calling out too him. '_Welcome back… Brother_'  
>His eyes clenched shut tight as he called out loud.<p>

"No... Not again!"


	3. Chapter 3

Highlander: Methos, The Runner

Darkness had fallen over the city as the snow continued to fall covering foot prints and tyre marks quickly as the freezing snow climbed higher and higher up the walls of buildings. It was difficult to see where the footpath ended and the road began as the snow covered most things including waste bins, only the presence of trees, lights and parked or abandoned cars give some idea of where the curb was located, although it wasn't always accurate, merely guesswork as very few people would venture out in the snow as it continued too fall passing over the roofs of many cars, even as high 5 feet thick in the places of snow drift. With a nervous smile Methos looked out from the window over the streets as he continued with his story about how he finally defeated the darkness with in.

"… It was then I realised that I could suppress the violent tendencies of my darker 'Id' by immersing myself in a deep form if spiritual meditation. But when I started too feel the immortal following me I just panicked. I swore I would never pick up sword again… in anger at least, now I'll hurt others, and then run like hell… But this vessel that is my mind is beginning to overflow with all of the immortals I have taken over the years… and believe me Joe, we're talking a lot. Greenland was the perfect place to hide out for a few centuries, it kinda looks like that out their though.

"Let me ask you something Methos… Why the hell did you run? We could have helped you, but instead you took off like a bullet"

Slowly he turned back to Joe and Macleod before he replied.

"Tanith wanted to kill Jenna and Macleod… even you. I could not allow that… I would not allow that. But now it seems like someone has continued where he left off"

Alone in the dark and terrified she could barely move of the binds remained tight around her arms and feet, she had lost count of how many times she had died and resurrected because of her immortality in this freezing room, the sound of the demonic voices repeating the same words over and over had begun to take it's toll on her mind as she attempted to block out the words with nothing but failure, "_Resistance is Futile, you now serve us. Resistance is Futile, you now serve us. Resistance is Futile, you now serve us_" repeated the recording over and over again.

Fear gripped her as the sound of the large metal door being unlocked slowly rang threw the painfully dark and freezing room, as light screamed in from the open doorway, her heart pounded almost out of her chest as fear gripped her as she attempted to move away, yet the bindings pulled her back while she screamed in fear yet no sound came from her as the gag she was wearing muffled all sound to a dim hum.

The frightening shadow, dressed in a thick overcoat and woollen hat entered the freezing room as she squirmed in an attempt to move away, suddenly her eyes opened wide as for the first time she looked into the face of her captor, panic stricken she began to cry as her captor leaned closer towards her and whispered.

"Now, we can begin"

Slowly the figure walked towards open door and returned with what appeared to be a barbeque, she attempted to force herself away as her captor reached into the barbeque and pick up one glowing hot coal. With a smile the mysterious figure ran it's hand over her frozen and naked body before placing the coal on her left breast, she screamed in pain as it began to burn her rapidly. Before she could open her eyes a second glowing hot coal was placed on her right breast as she passed out from the intense pain she was being put threw. With hard slaps too her face the voice called out.

"Don't you dare pass out, we have more to experience you an I. Can you guess where the next on is going?"

Her eyes widened as the most intense pain she had ever felt rang threw her body as she screamed out loud and bit down on the gag covering her mouth in some attempt to overshadow the pain of a hot glowing hot barbeque coal being placed inside of her.

Slowly her captor leaned down and smiled as the eerie voice echoed threw the freezing room.

"Having fun yet?"

The sound of a watch alarm broke the concentration of her captor as figure leaned closer and spoke.

"Forgive me, we shall continued this at a later time, I am running a little late"

The hooded figure of her captor leaned in closer and kissed her on her bound lips as she felt hands running up and down her body before the figure slowly walked away then closed and locked the door, leaving her freezing, in terrible pain and listening too the same voice over and over. "_Resistance is Futile, you now serve us. Resistance is Futile, you now serve us. Resistance is Futile, you now serve us_"

Her mind raced threw her options as she lay on the cold metal table, perhaps this would be over soon, perhaps she would be dead? Or what kind of sick game was her captor upto… although her tears froze the instant they left her tear ducts she cried with both fear and pain. Until the door burst open quickly and the silhouette of her capture entered quickly with what appeared too be a large curved blade.

This was it, she cried out in her mind. This was her final breath her life would be over soon. Yet as the figure ran towards her, an enormous pain rang threw her as she felt the razor sharp blade cut threw the her scalp as the warm dripping of her own blood once again ran down her face from her forehead.

The twisted and tormented captor hung what he had removed from her head once more in front of her eyes as a twisted laugh echoed threw the freezing room while the figure slowly vanished behind the closing door.

The sound of hard healed shoes echoed along the corridor as Joe Dawson and his watchers where busy combing the city for any information they could find of the person responsible for the gruesome delivery a day earlier, yet nothing was found. No one would talk about it or knew anything about the delivery of the human scalp sent to the watchers.

Slowly the hard footsteps closed on the large room as a figure entered the room and looked around, huddled over a table was Joe Dawson co-ordinating the search of the city over a large map on a table, from the corner of his eye he looked up and spoke harshly.

"You know I've been calling you for thirteen hours?"

"You know me Mister Dawson, very busy"

Quickly he whipped his head around and looked up at the figure before him.

"Yeah, busy with what exactly? You've been retired for years"

"What was the quaint expression a fiend of mine used too say? Ahh yes… 'I still keep my hand… in the cookie jar'"

By the eerie tone of his voice Joe shivered slightly as the man walked towards the table, Joe's eye froze on a small box in his hands.

"What is that?"

"What this? It was… delivered here moments ago, I had too sign for it, I hope you don't mind. The Courier said it was fragile, and very cold"

The blood drained from his face as the man handed him the small box, as he opened it, he poured out the contents onto the table before him and froze as the sight before him. Yet another human scalp with another note attached, it read: _I wander how much pain an immortal can feel, before the heart shuts down… permanently. We shall find out together, Joseph Dawson_.

He slammed his fist down on the table hard as he turned to the man behind him.

"Describe this Courier, I want to know everything"

"He was just the average Courier Mister Dawson, medium height, overweight, close cut brown hair and wearing a beige delivery uniform. He seemed to consider himself something of a funny man"

"I see, did you happen to notice the name of the man? The registration of the vehicle?" He asked slowly.

"Joseph, I do not know if you have noticed, but the snow is almost six-foot deep in places and shows no sign of letting up, the driver barely got threw the snow. He said he had enough and he was heading back to base"

With suspicious eyes Dawson nodded slightly as he turned back too his large map of the city, slowly the man joined him at his side as he spoke.

"I have received word from… a source, that another immortal has disappeared. A rather attractive young woman I believe you are acquainted with"

"Yeah? Who this time?"

"The young immortal known only as Angel"

Joe's face went pail as he looked at the man standing before him, the room fell silent as the watchers looked at Dawson as he replied.

"You're joking? She's the one we've been looking for"

"Yes, I know. I have some… friends in high places"

Joe looked into the man's eyes as he spoke with deep concern.

"Are you telling me that it is someone else out their sending us these… items?"

"That is what my contacts tell me Joseph"

Anger swelled in him as he knew he had to start at the beginning once again in attempt to search for who ever was sending these items too them.

"Thanks Arthur, Keep me updated"

"As you wish" He replied with a slight smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Highlander: Methos, The Runner

Two Years Earlier…

After the encounter with Methos/Tanith in the park, Jenna had decided that her new student's training should begin right away. After taking the night too recover from the near death experience and the death of the young man who gave his life too help her she kept her word too the young man and sold most of her private holdings. Placing the bulk of her personal fortune in a large black box she took it too the house as requested by Arthur and placed it in the tiny garage that was next too the house.

A modest semidetached home with a tiny back and front yard, from behind the house she could see several large toys, slides and wooden houses obviously made for the children, as she left a small dirty blue car pulled up too the yard and entered the driveway, a woman barely in her late twenties exited the car with tears in her eyes, dressed all in black. For a moment she stopped in fell too the floor crying, if it wasn't for the fear of what this woman would do too her she would have walked towards her and in some way try to comfort her, but no, she couldn't face her just yet. Chocking back her own tears she crouched down behind a large shrub as she saw the woman look at the box. Wiping the tears from her eyes she pulled the box towards her and opened it, quickly she stood and looked around in shock and quickly turned back too the small box and reached inside and laughed out loud as she pulled out large bundles of money.

With a smile on her face Jenna turned and walked away as the young woman read the note attached to the box.

'_I can only hope that in some small way, this will help you and your children find a better life. Your husband and father Arthur asked me to take care of you… for as long as I live. By now you will know what I am, and I give YOU my word… your family will always have a protector in me. There is no need to count all the money, it comes close too 10.5 million English pounds. I will always be watching you and your family, keeping you all safe. He was a brave and honourable man and I owe your husband my life, now I hope I can give you and your beautiful family one. Love Jenna_'

Tears rolled down the young woman's face as she closed the garage door, slowly Jenna stood and walked away from the tiny home, hopefully they can live the life they need.

With a deep sense of satisfaction she rejoined her new student in a café in the centre of Manchester, slowly she walked towards her and sat in the chair facing her and smiled slightly. Nerves ran threw the young immortal as she had no idea what was about too happen, she had put Jenna and her friends threw hell the last few weeks and she knew that Jenna could easily take her head. With a nervous smile she took a sip of her coffee and awaited the inevitable.

"So, Angel… tell me about yourself, please?"

"W-What?"

"I want to get to know you, how did you become…"

"Immortal?" She called out.

"Quietly… Please, we don't want anyone to know what we are"

"Of course, I'm… new too this, I have no idea what to do. I'm afraid"

"Don't be babe, I'm here to help you… When it first happened to me, it was a different time. My first teacher thought he could take what he wanted from me, and he did… as many times as he wanted and every night, I finally built up the nerve to leave, eventually I found a new teacher and she showed me a world you can only imagine. I hope I can do the same for you my dear"

Slowly Jenna took a sip of her coffee and leaned back slightly and listened with interest as her student began too speak.

"Okay… I was raised in a very religious home… I studied religion my whole life, when I left school I knew I had to serve god in some way. I studied religion at the local church and university almost my step to becoming a Nun, but then _HE_ found me… and turned me into _THIS_ now I have nothing but bad memories and a headache every time I meet one of us. He used me, he used me to…" She lowered her voice. "… To kill others, he said he was on a holy crusade. An I believed him, I gave him everything, even my innocence"

"You had sex with him?"

Tears welled in her eyes as she nodded and continued.

"Yes… He made me walk around naked and take heads for him, he said it was a gift from god and he was his messenger. Can you forgive me?"

Jenna leaned forward and nodded as she placed her hand over her student's shaking hands.

"No need to ask for forgiveness babe, I will teach you everything I know, how to survive… everything. He was right about one thing though"

Nervously Angel pulled her hands away and looked on in shock as Jenna spoke softly.

"The gift of eternal beauty. You are a beautiful woman Angel, men will fall at your feet, people can only dream of what you have. And you will carry that beauty for eternity if you wish. Others will grow old, wither and die and you will always be the gorgeous young woman you see every day in the mirror. You can not imagine the gift we have been granted"

Angel blushed as she looked at her smiling face, slowly Jenna took her hand and returned the smile.

"You can have anything you want, tell me what you really want…"

Before she could reply, a male voice called out from behind Jenna forcing her to close her eyes and laugh slightly as she recognised the voice, with out looking she spoke out loud.

"Hello Jimmy…"

"As I said, who is the amazingly sexy woman you are with?"

"She's a friend Jimmy, and we are having a private conversation"

With no care for anyone's attention or private conversation, the large ginger headed security guard pulled a chair up to the end of the table and flopped down between them as he spoke.

"Ohh don't mind me, I like to watch"

As he moved closer to the table and listened with interest, Angel stood and looked down at the overweight security guard and sighed.

"I should leave. Jenna, I'll see you at the hotel"

With a large smile on his face Jimmy looked at them both and laughed.

"What is this a private thing? Cool… any heavy petting let me know"

Angel's eye became stern as she looked at Jenna and laughed slightly as she walked past her and whispered in her ear.

"If you're into women, this is one girl you will never get"

Jenna fired a deadly look at Jimmy as he placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed firmly. Almost like lightening her hand grabbed his and squeezed and then twisted his little finger, quickly he fell off his chair in pain as Jenna stood and looked over him.

"You're just a damned prick aren't you? You have no idea what you have just done"

With a laugh he looked up at her and replied.

"You're a lucky babe, can I watch? She's gorgeous… I won't interfere. Maybe you can just record it and send it too me, my email is…"

Quickly Jenna let him go and followed the young immortal out of the café and ran after her, quickly she caught her up and stood in front of her path as she spoke fast.

"All right the truth Angel, I've been with men and women many times and enjoyed it. But you need training to survive and lots of it, I can teach you. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't find you attractive, amazingly attractive but that's it… I give you my word I will not make any advances towards you. I want to help you… you can be one of the greatest of our kind with training. I saw amazing potential with in you last night when we fought, I beg you… let me give you the chance I didn't get when I was a foundling"

She laughed slightly as she looked into her eyes, she knew she needed help to undo what had been done too her and she thought this old immortal before her could be the one to help.

"Alright Jenna… I'll stay. Try anything with me and I'll take your head and gain your knowledge the easy way"

With a smile Jenna stepped too her side as they walked to where ever they where heading.

"You know it doesn't work that way, you need to learn how to control your quickening. Duncan Macleod once taught me a way to speak to those hidden with in… I'll teach you"

Present Day.

The snow storm lasted for days and finally begun to let up, it was almost as if the city had been given a reprieve from the freezing weather. The wind had finally subsided and the sun had begun to shine and melt the thick and hard compacted snow that had covered the city.

Yet the room she was kept was still cold icicles had formed from the dripping vents as the cold steel floor had turned to a dangerous icy glass, it had almost appeared as if her warm short breath had frozen in mid air and dropped on her naked chest like bullets made of ice. She had lost count of how many times she had died within this frozen room, all she knew was the constant pain of the hot coals being placed on her body and her scalp being removed constantly much to the enjoyment of her dark and twisted captor. The recording of the constant voice had stopped a day earlier due to the freezing cold seizing up her only source of light in this dark and twisted hell of a room. Her body had been cut and burned in places she could not describe as the pain still rang threw her body either from the searing cold, the constant attacks with a knife or the fact that since she had been brought here no food or drink had passed her lips.

Motionless she lay on the cold hard and frozen metal table as she awaited death, the final release of death and an end too the constant torture she was put threw. All fear had left her mind, her past identity was a distant memory as she lay frozen to the table. The constant scalping had left a large frozen block of ice of blood around her head as the blood from being sliced had frozen too her body.

Slowly the door opened before her as her tormentor once again entered and stood over her, it was as if her eyes had frozen open by her own tears as her gaze remained locked on the roof, quietly and calmly a voice called out too her, a voice that made her very soul cower into what remained of her mind.

"Now this won't do my dear, it appears as if your wounds are not healing, very interesting. Could it be the cold air slowing down the regenerative nature? We'll see…"

The figure approached and leaned over her showing her a razor sharp surgeon's scalpel.

"I wonder… what would happen, if I remove an immortal's eye, Will it grow back? Or remain an empty hole?"

A dark smile came over the face of her captor as the blade moved closer and closer too her eye, then playfully the blade stopped. She remained motionless as the voice called out.

"Ohh, I can't do that to those beautiful eyes… it would be a… Crime, wouldn't it?"

A manic laugh filled the room as the figure pushed the blade deep into her left breast, with no scream and no flinch of pain, the figure stood for a moment and smiled before removing the gag over her mouth and spoke softly.

"No that is interesting… have you excepted the inevitable? Or just faking hmmmm?"

Quickly the figure removed the scalpel and left the room with a happy laugh. It seemed like years before the door opened again as she remain motionless on the table, the wound on her chest had slowly begun to heal as the figure entered holding something in it's left hand, with some form of twisted dance in it's step the figure approached the frozen metal bench and placed an object on her chest.

"In case you're wandering, nope… they don't grow back… a pity… I was hoping they did. Ohh now this is interesting"

Slowly the figure reached into it's long fur lined coat and pulled out a large syringe and forced it into her skull and pushed down on the plunger as a voice filed the room.

"Do not worry your perfect little body about this, it is something I heard about… MI6 use it to alter memories, with this dosage it will simply suppress you memories then I can create my own… perfect little worrier. Shall we begin?"

Lips softly pressed against hers as a warm hand carefully caressed her body and removed the bindings holding her too the table. Her skin ripped and tore as she was pulled off of the table and held too her feet as her own croaky voice called out.

"Who?… Where?"

With a smile from her captor, she was carried out into the light as a voice softly and lovingly called out.

"Do not worry my dear, all will be come clear soon. Quiet soon"


	5. Chapter 5

Highlander:  
>Methos, The Runner<p>

He had spent so long running away from the immortal stalking him that he had forgotten how to relax, he had spent months running away from the torture of the constant feeling of an immortal stalking him at every turn. Once over he thought he had lost the twisted tormentor in Australia, yet after three days the same twisted feeling over took him once again the immortal was near by.  
>As he sat alone in a small room he had rented he awaited news of who had killed Jenna, it was unusual how one woman could have such a profound effect on himself and his closest he closed his eyes, he began too see her face appear in his mind, it was an old memory being replayed before his eyes, the same memory he had replayed a thousand times since he almost killed her two years ago. As music played from the old record player she playfully danced naked threw the large room in the beach house they once rented together, he had always found it difficult to relate to immortals with out the fear of loosing his head in an argument, but she was different for him it was slowly turning into what people would have called love.<p>

He knew her past was chequered to say the least, but what immortal's life wasn't? Slowly he closed his eyes and once again ran the memory threw his mind as a voice called out too him, mocking him with a dark twisted and sadistic laughter.

"_Methos? Come out, come out where ever you are. Ohh come and play MY Brother…._"

His eyes darted around the room as a dark figure materialised in the far right corner, quickly he grabbed his large broadsword and jumped too his feet as the figure formed into the image of Silas appeared ad moved towards him swinging his large Battle Axe around in circles as he moved towards Methos with a dark look in his eyes. Laughter filled the room as Silas quickly moved around a table as Methos stood ready to defend himself against the huge enemy that stood before him.

"What the hell is going on?"

"_I've Come For you Now Brother… You Betrayed Me When You Took My Head To Save Macleod… Now I Am Here To Take Yours"_

Quickly the large Axe was slung around the room, knocking over tables and pictures off walls as Methos tried to defend himself against the much larger and stronger opponent until finally a large heavy slice scored across his chest. With a dark laugh the image disappeared threw a closed door, quickly Methos kicked a small table out of his way and jumped threw the door open, whipping his head around he finally laid eyes on his opponent Silas walking towards him with a smile on his face, wielding his Axe high over his head and sliced down with furious anger, quickly defending himself Methos sliced away hard at the chest of Silas and continued on a heavy attack against him. Yet something was different, the way Silas moved out of the way was not right for the large and powerful man he was facing off against, he moved around swiftly and close to the ground, expertly avoiding the blade from his sword and refusing to land the deadly blow.

Suddenly a large pain raced threw his chest as he looked down and saw Duncan Macleod looking up at him in panic with blood dripping from his chest, face, arm and sword.

"Methos, what the hell are you doing?"

"Where is he? Where the hell did he go?"

"WHO?"

"Silas" He yelled out loud.

"Silas? Silas has been dead for years Methos. You know this… Think Methos, Think…"

His breathing slowed as he looked around slowly and came too his senses with a smile.

"Jesus I'm sorry Mac. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I see that you haven't lost your touch over the years"

Panting for breath Methos' eyes scanned the corridor for the image of the man who he killed years ago. The one who had been torturing him for the last few days, the darkness that had begun to reclaim his mind and destroy him from with in, the darkness that once called it's self _Tanith._ Sighing he looked at his old friend and nodded softly as he lowered his sword as Macleod spoke with a firm tone.

"You know you almost took my head, but anyway… I had an idea and I need your help. If you're interested"

"Of course, what do you need?"

With a smile Macleod lead his old friend down the corridor towards the large study hall the watchers where using as a new central base of operations in the area.

Her eyes slowly opened then clenched shut because of the brilliant white light reflecting off the white walls of the room she was in, confused she tried to sit up yet she was pulled back down hard by the straps across her chest legs and forehead, even her wrists and ankles where shackled by leather bindings.

Panicking she began to yell and scream until the door opened and a large man entered dressed in white medical scrubs, with a satisfied smile he looked down at her and spoke softly almost with loving care in his voice.

"You're awake, Welcome back to the land of the living Miss Doe"

Her voice was painfully croaky and crackly as she spoke to the large man.

"Miss Doe? What?"

"That is the name we give to unidentified people brought in… In you're condition it was difficult even to get your name. I apologise for the restraints, but it took four orderlies and two security guards to even get you in this room, not to mention the five you… well, that can be for another time. What is your name miss?"

"My name? I, I…"

Confusion ran over her face as the man sat next too her calmly.

"I see. My name is Doctor Sampson, but you can call me Pete. Do you know how long you have been here? Do you remember being brought in?"

Confusion once again ran over her as she looked around the room and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry… I don't Miss Doe… You have been here for three days. When you where brought in you where naked, screaming and yelling about being tortured, frozen, burned, scalped and killed over and over again…"

"I was? Is, is that normal?" She asked slowly.

"No it's not… " He replied laughing. "That is why you have been brought to the Psychiatric Unit"

"What does it mean Psychiatric Unit?"

"It means you are very ill Miss Doe, and we will do everything we can to help you out during this time… and hopefully together we can get you well again. Now, I am going to unbuckle your restraints… do I need a guard?"

Slowly she took a deep breath and replied softly.

"No Doctor Sampson, May I ask you a question?"

Slowly he untied her straps as he responded.

"Of course, what is it my dear?"

"Who brought me in?"

Slowly he helped her sit up as she pulled herself up and he replied.

"You where found dazed and confused yelling in the park, the local Police officers brought you in miss"

"Thank you Doctor… May I please leave now?"

"Not yet my dear…"

"Of course. Then I shall remain here, until I am needed…"

Slowly she stood and walked too the far right corner of the room and sat down slowly, with a questioning look from the doctor she began to stare blankly into nothingness as the doctor quickly jumped too his feet and sat at her side.

With a quick check over her vitals signs he attempted to gain some response from her, but the young woman was stuck in some form of hypnotic trance the likes of which he had never before seen. With a deep breath he stood and left the room as the young woman glared into the vast distance that between her and what was left of her mind.

The deep snow had begun to thaw out into a dark wet mush that made the city streets look like a war zone, it was almost as if something had exploded over the large city and melted all of the plastic into a pile of brown and mud that made everything look dirty and smelly as the inhabitants of the city began to scrape up the dirty snow and black ice that had dangerously covered the city streets and roads. The smell of the Waste bins from restaurants that had not been emptied in weeks was being carried along in the breeze as the inhabitants moved around their business.

A lone dark figure walked threw the streets with it's head held high and jacket firmly pulled around it's figure. Slowly the figure pulled up too an awaiting car and leaned into the open window as a calm voice spoke out loud.

"I assume you have what I need?"

"I have the whole thing… you have the payment?"

The driver of the car nodded as a small brown envelope was past threw the window and box handed back too the driver, who cautiously looked into the box.

"It is all their, I have counted it. Unless you do not trust me?"

"It's not you that I do not trust, it's those you work for… It's all in the file"

"Thank you Mister Allen, You may leave now… but if you are trying to pull anything on me… I will hunt you down and…"

"No, No, No…. I swear. That's all the information, everything you need"

"I see…"

From behind the darkness two eyes could be seen to open wide as the driver looked afraid almost to the point of urinating on himself as the figure spoke with a calm yet dark tone.

"… You may go now"

The figure turned as a suddenly a hard punch came too the jaw as a large male stood over the figure.

"I knew I was right about you… Where is SHE?"

"I do not know who you mean Mister Macleod"

"Don't give me that shit. I've been following you for days. You know who I mean, Angel… The Woman who killed Jenna, now tell me what I want to know or I'll turn you over too him"

Macleod's eyes drifted too the left as figure turned and saw Methos standing beside them both with a dark grin on his face and an evil look in his eyes.

"Now… talk…" Said Methos.

With a dark smile he grabbed the figure and pushed it hard against a wall, almost like a man possessed he grabbed a large 50 Calibre hunting pistol from inside his jacket and pointed it directly between the eyes of his prisoner and smiled.

"You know Macleod, I've always wanted to try this gun… You know they say it will put down a charging Rhino, the rounds are so big the Revolver can only take five rounds… but you'll only ever need five with this bad boy"

"Do you have any idea of the mess that thing will make?"

With a dark smile he pulled back the hammer of the Revolver loading a round inline with the barrel and pushed it deep between the eyes of his prisoner as he said out loud.

"I won't ask you again… Where is Angel?"

Slowly he began to squeeze on the trigger as the hammer on the gun began to twitch, ready to fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Highlander: Methos, The Runner

Slow motion, it's a funny thing when your life is in danger, everything slows down to a snail's pace as your senses and reflexes kick into high gear as your mind runs threw every conceivable scenario. With the large Calibre Hunting Pistol pointed squarely between his eyes everything became distorted and warped as his movements became solely focused on self survival.

With a large bullet loaded inline with the barrel the hammer slowly moved towards the firing cap on the end of the shell casing that would ignite the smokeless gunpowder and send the deadly projectile threw his head and into the wall behind him. Like a flash he placed his thumb between the hammer of the large weapon and the bullet as he twisted the weapon, ignoring the large pain that rang threw his hand as he spun on his heels and kicked Methos hard into his jaw, shocked at his lightening reflexes Methos landed hard on the ground as the large defending man ripped the gun from his fingers and fired into Duncan Macleod in his chest, the large calibre bullet tore threw his chest as he fell to the ground in shock. Quickly the large man felt a hand grab him from behind as he struggled against Methos' powerful grip.

No one could predict what happened next as Methos found himself being spun around as the large man grabbed him from behind and spoke with hate in his voice.

"I don't know where she is… but I'm going to find out. Then it's game over but first, I have a score to settle with you… _TANITH!_"

With pure anger in his voice the large man twisted his neck until a loud crack was heard and Methos went limp in his hands, with a satisfied smile he let him drop to the ground and picked up the gun that had fallen from his hand. With a large smile on his face he examined the large pistol and placed it inside his coat as he spoke to the lifeless bodies of the two immortals he had defeated.

"I like this gun, think I'll keep it. See you soon boys!"

With a smile he stepped over the two bodies of the two immortals as he stepped over Duncan Macleod he looked down at the damage done by the large bullet and smiled as he the damage was slowly being healed by his immortality, slowly he knelt down and looked into his still open eyes and spoke.

"You know Mac, Sorry I had to do that… I like you, but I guess this changes our friendship, Sorry sir"

From behind him he could hear the loud cracking of Methos' neck being healed as the bones realigned slowly, with a smile he stood and disappeared into the dark of the night.

At the psychiatric unit of the local hospital, five doctors gathered around an observation window and watched as the young Jane Doe sat in a corner staring into space while Doctor Pete Sampson explained the strange behaviour to his peers.

"… It was strange Doctors, one moment she was lucid and conversing with me and then the next moment she walked too the corner and sat down in this almost pre-programmed trance state in which you can see now"

"And you say she has no recollection of her past Doctor Sampson?"

"Not one moment from her life, I have seen something similar before in some of the worst cases of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. In which the most severer of cases, the mind can shut down and create a whole new personality"

From the back of the room, an old Doctor stepped forward and looked threw the observation window at the young woman and sighed deeply.

"Have you noticed any other behaviour that would be considered unusual?"

"As a matter of fact yes… the subject in question seems to have the Intelligence Quotient of a child of three years old. I had to explain some of the most basic…"

"Understood, this is a fascinating case Doctor, may I examine the young lady in question?"

"There is an apparent danger to this situation Doctors… upon her arrival to this hospital, she had seriously injured eleven security staff, orderlies and police officers when she was brought here. She appears too have some form of advanced martial arts training, the likes of which surpasses her young age. It took four shots from a Police issue Taser to calm her down to the state where she could be brought here"

Slowly the old doctor ran his fingers threw his short silver beard before he spoke again.

"I will take that risk Doctor Sampson, but this case fascinates me. I will take a syringe of sedatives with me, just in case"

"As you wish Doctor… But air on the side of caution…"

"I always do"

With a smile he disappeared, then moments later entered the room where the young woman was still in a trance like state. Cautiously he entered the room and looked up at the mirrored observation window then back at the young woman sitting motionless in the corner.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Alexander Weston, May I speak with you?"

Her eyes remained focused on nothing as he sat on the cold floor facing her and looked into her eyes.

"Miss? Can you hear me? Blink once if you can hear me"

Her eyes had become dry from the lack of movement as a single tear began to roll down her face, slowly he reached out and wiped the tear off her face as she remain motionless.

For over an hour he sat and spoke with her trying every technique he knew of as still remained as motionless as the first moment he saw her.

Night had slowly turned into day as the group of Doctors had grown to a large gathering of over fifteen doctors and specialists, every member of the large group had spent over an hour talking with her in some attempt to break her out of the unusual trance with no success.

The large double hospital doors opened as a young woman entered and looked around, her long flowing hair moved elegantly in the breeze as she walked towards reception as two large security guards and reception staff watched her approach.

"May I help you miss?"

Slowly her faced changed to one of worry and stress as she stopped at the large marble desk.

"Yes, I hope so. I'm looking for my… friend, I've been to every hospital around"

"Do you have a name for this, friend miss?"

"Yes of course, her name is Alison Dupree… she's about five foot six, slim… very attractive…"

Slowly the receptionist looked over hospital records on the computer, then looked back at her.

"There is no patient by that name here, have you tried the Police?"

"Of course… She's been missing for days I'm getting real…"

Slowly she put her face in her hands and began too weep as the two guards walked towards her.

"Perhaps, you have a photo of your friend miss?"

With tears in her eyes she reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled photo of the two women and handed it too the receptionist. Shock over came them as they looked at the photo, one of the two receptionists picked up the phone and began too speak as the other looked into her eyes and replied.

"I think we have your friend miss, please take a seat. Some one will be along shortly"

A dark smile came over her face as she turned and walked too a large leather sofa near the window. Ten minutes later a doctor appeared at reception and was quickly sent over too her, with a smile she stood as he walked over too her as she showed signs of stress and worry.

"I'm Doctor Pete Sampson, are you a friend of the young lady?"

"You could say that Doctor, we're… lovers"

"I see, come with me please"

As they walked the length of the hospital he explained about her mysterious condition, slowly he lead her into the observation room, as she looked into the large window she smiled darkly, then her face turned to worry as she turned too the doctor.

"That's her… my god what happened?"

"I'm afraid we don't know. She's been in this trance like state for over 16 hours. When was the last time you saw her?"

"About four days ago, we where… you get he point, she left our place to buy… something and never returned. I've been worried sick for days"

"I see…"

As she stepped closer to the glass, the young woman quickly snapped out of her trance and looked around the room in panic as she grabbed her head in pain as she screamed out loud everyone in the room almost jumped out of their skins at the loud blood curdling shriek that came from the room below.

"What the hell?" Yelled Sampson.

"Miss, stay here…"

"Not a chance, she needs me…"

"For your own safety Ma'am, I'd recommend you stay here"

"No, she needs me now. She won't hurt me, she never has" She said darkly.

Quickly three Doctors and the young woman ran down the stairs and into the isolation room below as the patient curled up in a ball in a corner and cried as the pain in her mind quickly subsided.

"Miss Doe… can you here me? Alison, your name is Alison Dupree"

She bolted too her feet at the sound of a name being called, a name that she did not recognise but from the deepest recesses if her mind recognised. Slowly the young woman entered the room behind the doctors and stepped into view with a look of relief and darkness in her eyes that made Alison shiver slightly.

"Alison, Alison can you hear me? It's me… Angela… Angela Sato. Sweetie look at me please"

Slowly Angela walked towards her and held her hand tightly as she ran her fingers threw her mattered and sweat drenched hair. Slowly their eyes met as Alison looked deep into hers, a shiver of fear ran down her spine as she backed further into the corner in fear at the young woman facing her.

"Do, do I know you?"

"Of course, babe it's me… remember me? The Pete said you've been in a trance for hours. Honey you've been missing for days. I was worried sick about you"

"You have? I, I don't remember"

Slowly Angela pulled her close in a tight embrace and whispered darkly into her ear.

"Now the fun really begins… You won't get away from me again… Jenna"

The sound of her dark voice placed her into a state of hypnosis that made her relax and follow the commands given too her, it almost appeared as if her whole stature had changed to one of clarity and in some small way normality. Implanted memories had begun to emerge as she looked into the eyes of the woman before her.

"Angela?… where am I? what the hell's going on?"

"Babe relax… you're in a hospital. Don't worry, I'll take care of you now. You'll never have to worry about anything again. I promise"

The doctors looked on in shock as a personality had begun to emerge with in the young patent, a personality of a young and vibrant woman full of life as she held the hand of Angela and walked towards the Doctors.

"Alison? Do you remember anything?"

"Yes Pete, I remember everything now. Thank you for your kindness, but now I must leave…"

"You can't leave, we have more tests too…"

"_NO! no more damned tests. Get the hell out of my way…NOW!"_

The change in her behaviour was instant as the look in her eyes turned dark and twisted, slowly he backed away as the two young women left the room to be stopped by four hospital security staff. With a sigh Alison looked at her companion and stepped towards them with anger and hatred in her eyes.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you too return to your room"

In a flash she leapt forward attacked the four guards with lightening speed and reflexes as Angela looked on with a large smile at the young and effective warrior before he, as the last guard fell to the ground hard, Alison turned slowly too see the shocked look on the doctor's faces and the dark and twisted smile Angela's face, with a fierce she turned and left the hospital in a full sprint, attacking anyone who got in her Darkness she had always feared and fought against had now taken hold of her as together, they made their way into the light of day of the large snow covered city.


	7. Chapter 7

Highlander: Methos, The Runner

The city had begun to burn under the wrath of the two women, death and destruction had carved a path like nothing the city had seen before. The citizens had been afraid to leave their homes as death and destruction had carved it's way across the map like a the four horsemen once did in the bronze age.

Sat reading the newspapers Methos looked impressed by the damage and destruction caused the two unknown women, slowly laughter rang threw the room as he looked around.

"_What's the matter brother, doesn't this look familiar? Perhaps we are in the wrong body_"

Silently one image appeared in the corner of the room as he rubbed his eyes and looked again. Slowly the image of Silas approached him as it shifted threw Caspian and finally stopped on the dark and twisted vision of Kronos.

"No this is not possible" He said quickly.

"Ohh but this is possible my brother, remember the quickening? Both you and Macleod took a piece of us… first, you will take Macleod's head… then we shall offer our selves too those women who are destroying this city. Think of it brother, the Four Horsemen in one mind, can you imagine the _GLORY_ we can achieve?"

Slowly he stood and walked towards the image of his fallen brother and spoke out loud.

"_NO!_ get out of my head, your not real. None of this is real"

"How small you have become Methos… do you not remember what you are? What you did? You killed. But you didn't just kill fifty, nor a thousand. You killed _TEN_ thousand! And you were good at it. And it wasn't for vengeance, it wasn't for greed. It was because... _YOU_ liked it... Do you know who you were and what you still are… Death. Death… on a horse. When mothers warned their children that the monster would get them, that monster was _YOU _Brother…"

Slowly Methos walked around the image of the dead, dark and twisted Kronos as he smiled and picked up his sword ready for battle.

"Not any more, leave me alone"

"What are you going to do Methos? Cut off my head… we are in your head. Now lower your blade, and let's go hunting once more"

Swiftly, Kronos leapt directly at him as his arms held out in a similar pose to Methos' suddenly the dark and twisted fog he had become enveloped Methos once more and a dark and twisted look grew over his eyes as he turned and faced the door with his fingers firmly wrapped around the hilt of his razor sharp and deadly sword.

Correlating all the information from the wave of destruction had been difficult for the watchers, no one had survived too see the faces of the two unknown young women, but one thing was sure they where immortals and it was a fear that had begun to run threw the watchers as they attempted to identify them both. Silently the aging watcher Joseph Dawson sat reading reports that had come threw his desk, yet one report caught the eye of the experience researcher, it was a report from the local police force that two young women had tore apart a hospital nearby. Quickly he flipped threw the reports and froze as he saw a grainy picture of the two women.

"_Macleod!"_ He screamed.

Quickly the immortal walked towards him as he looked down in shock at the two pictures before him.

"What? You look like you've just seen a Ghost"

"I think I have, I just found a report of two women that tore up a hospital not so long ago, the description matches the two immortals tearing up the city… Take a look"

He picked up the two photos and looked on in shock at one of the images he saw, quickly he glanced back at his aging friend who nodded softly.

"My god, you said she was dead Joe"

"We thought she was… only problem is their was no head when we found her remains… it was a rough ID…"

"Can you track them? Maybe I can…"

"Mac, that's not the girl you know anymore… look at what she's done in the past few hours…"

"I can't believe that… I…"

"Macleod… Duncan, you may have too face the facts that she's…" he said slowly.

"No!… I'll find her"

"How?"

Quickly he turned to leave, slowly he looked back and replied.

"I'll follow the screams, either I get threw too her… or I'll stop her one way or another"

"_MAC!_"

_2 Days Earlier…_

Her mind ran over the hours past as she meditated while perfect clarity washed over her like a warm breeze. Slowly the sixth sense of her species flooded her as another joined her and a voice broke her concentration.

"Why must you do this every morning?"

Her eyes remained closed as her calm youthful voice whispered in response.

"I need clarity. I am finding it difficult too focus on the task laid down before me"

"Will this routine work?"

"God has turned his back on me once more. I must find him, I must find his voice if I am too complete his mission"

"God? What does he have to do with this?"

Slowly her eyes opened as she looked at her companion threw the mirrored wall facing her.

"He is all I have left. My companions have turned their backs on me… I am hunted by our own kind, others are here in this city in an attempt to find me. Once I have completed my task, I will leave this city in flames and burn out the sinners as I did in my youth. No one will stop me now"

The stone cold focus of purest evil in her eyes made her companion smile slightly, after all it was a hatred of her own creation. Mirroring her dark smile the young woman sat facing her and nodded softly.

"You are not alone Jenna, together we will destroy them all. Tanith will pay for his betrayal, the man named Macleod is yours"

"As you wish Ma'am… but first I have unfinished business with another"

"Who?"

Slowly Jenna unfolded her legs and stood with her eyes firmly fixed on her naked image in the mirror as she spoke with a dark voice.

"Her! She has betrayed me…"

Slowly Angel looked into the mirror and smiled darkly as she knew what she was about to do.

"Call you're friend… tell them too prepare for my arrival. The last remnants of Jenna… will be gone forever"

"Of course… I will take care of the arrangements my dear"

The difficult and delicate surgery lasted for hours due to the nature of the patient, yet it was a complete success.

Slowly she stood and pushed past the excited surgeons as she finally found the large reflective surface of a medical cabinet, with a dark and twisted smile she looked at the strange face looking back at her as her fingers ran over her new face.  
>Changing the facial appearance of an immortal was difficult for the expert team as each cut would almost instantly heal it's self, yet during her captivity it was found that almost freezing the body slows down the healing almost too a complete stop, yet once the core body temperature would reach a certain level the self healing began once more.<p>

Slowly she ran her fingers over her face and her body as began too laugh out loud while tears rolled down her face. Although her eyes remained the same, her facial features had changed slightly, her long deep red hair had been razor cut to her jaw line and turned black. Even her breasts had been made larger by a cup size. Slowly the darkness once again ran over her eyes as she turned back too the surgery team.

"Thank you… Now for your… payment"

A large explosion ripped threw the small illegal surgery as two figures walked from the dust and debris and into the street, panic struck the pedestrians as they ran in all directions away from the large blast as the two twisted immortals disappeared into the escaping crowd.

_Present Day…_

Threw the streets of the terror ridden city, the mysterious Arthur tracked his prey like an expert on the hunt for big game. He had been tracking the two immortals for days with little success but finally two days earlier he had caught a break, a large explosion at an illegal surgery caught his attention. Yet he had also heard from the local watchers that Duncan Macleod was also on the hunt also the identity of the two immortals in question.

He had not known the immortal known only as Jenna for long, but from what he had seen and heard of her she was an honourable and decent woman yet now she was responsible for the death and destruction that had ripped threw this city. He could not help but ask himself why she had turned into this twisted vision of hate.

Slowly drove towards the ruins of the building and exited his car, with a stern look on his face he walked towards on of the many police officers still examining the destroyed building.

"STOP! This is a restricted area sir"

"Yes. I know…"

Slowly he reached into his coat and pulled out a small leather case then handed it to the old officer.

"Charles Finley… F.B.I" He said with a broad American accent.

"You've gotta be kidding me?"

"Do I look like I am joking officer? That damned TV show has ruined my name"

"Sorry sir…"

"Of course you are. What have you found?"

Slowly he followed the officer past the roped off scene and towards the ruins as the officer gave a vague report.

"… And so far we've pulled eight bodies from the ruins. It looks like a gas explosion… careless surgery I guess"

"Do you always make jokes officer?"

"Only when needed sir" He said with a smile.

"Keep that up, and you won't be able to get a job as a security guard, am I clear?"

"YES SIR, sorry sir"

Thoroughly he examined what he could before he turned too leave, after a moment a large black 1964 "Flair 'Bird pulled up at the scene, with a slight smile on his face Arthur walked towards the car and leaned into the passenger window and spoke with a stern voice.

"Macleod, I had a feeling you would make it here"

"You know you ruined my favourite jacket?"

"Forgive me. But your… companion was about to put a hole in my head. Some of us don't grow back. I assume you have heard?"

"Yeah…" He said coldly.

"You realise she is no longer the same person that you know?"

"I made her a promise a few years ago…"

"I would say she has made that promise null and void. Allow me to help you find her, I think I know where she may have gone next"

Quickly Macleod's head turned too face him and fired him a cold hard look as he responded.

"Then tell me. Or you'll be the next body they find"

"You wouldn't kill an F.B.I agent in front of all of those police officers would you?"

"You… are not FBI…"

"They think I am"

Slowly Macleod turned back too the road before him and nodded as Arthur slipped into the passenger seat and spoke firmly.

"Can we work together on this like civilised men?"

"We'll see. What do you have?"

With a smile he began to explain everything he had found in the rubble and what he had learned on his hunt threw the city and finally the connection as too where the two immortal women might be.


	8. Chapter 8

Highlander: Methos, The Runner

Night time finally fell on the streets of the large frightened city, the path of destruction washed over it like a fire burning out of control as the immortal woman carved a path threw it's streets by day and night in a relentless campaign . Yet over the last 40 hours an eerie silence fell over the city, the thick freezing snow had begun too melt away faster then before as it froze too the ground in a thick layer of treacherous black ice covered by snow falling off of roofs and brushed away by home and business owners.

Slowly the figure of a man appeared in the doorway of the old building abandoned many years ago by it's owners, yet now the residence of the two highly dangerous and deadly immortal women tearing up the city. His hand slowly reached out too grab the door handle as the all too familiar feeling of an immortal present washed over him like a hot flame that would burn everything in it's way, cautiously he made his way into the building with his deadly sword glinting in the remaining light, held ready for defence or attack as he silently yet swiftly covered the distance too the dark and shadow filled wall. He ran his left hand across the wall as a guide in the almost darkness before a calm and soft feminine voice whispered into his ear. '_You're too slow_' While an intense pain past threw him he saw his own headless body fall away from him as the fatal blow of the sword was made, and finally after 4'500 years of hunting immortals the long darkness would envelop him for the last time.

From the darkness a young woman appeared as his body began to glow with a brilliant blue and white energy and lift off of the ground and explode in a brilliant flash and dazzling display of one of the most powerful quickenings yet recorded. The explosion threw the young immortal woman twenty feet threw the air as bolts of immortal energy ripped threw her like a chainsaw until finally all that was left was the young woman stood with blood pouring from her eyes, nose, ears and mouth. Gasping for breath she looked behind her and laughed slightly as the room lit up with small isolated fires.

"Clear!"

"No shit!" Called out a second voice.

"Wow! Have you ever seen that before…?"

"Never. You are lucky, but the next one is mine… or I'll take your head Angel!"

Slowly Angel turned and raised her blood drenched sword too the woman stood before her and smiled as she stepped closer and placed the blade too her throat, she barely moved nor changed her expression while the razor sharp blade slowly cut into her neck as she looked directly into Angel's eyes with no concern for her own well being.

"Do it Angel… because next time you raise a sword to me…"

In a flash she stepped back and spun around with such force the air in the old building turned dusty as Angel felt the blade rip from her hand and finally the cold hard steel slice threw her neck just enough too leave blood flowing from the cut, with shock she looked up at her companion and spoke quickly.

"You'll have too show me that"

"Go too hell, Allow me some secrets, now lets get you cleaned up… I have a feeling more will be on the way after the light show"

For hours they drove around town searching for the two immortals who had terrorised the city for days until they finally reached a large empty building, as they exited the car cold wind blew threw the both of them as Macleod pulled his long black coat around himself slowly they began too enter the building while Macleod's eyes began to search around the immediate area for the source of the present immortal he could feel nearby, it was a powerful and dark feeling, yet somehow familiar in a dangerous way. A shadow immerged from behind the building as they both looked on, slowly the figure walked towards them both and smiled.

"I thought I'd find you here Macleod. And I see you have brought a friend, you know I owe you for what you did Arthur"

"I did what I had to do sir, however we have more pressing matters to attend too. After which you and I will have words Methos"

"I look forward too it. Now, where are those two lovely young women?"

Slowly Macleod's eyes drifted to his companion as the voice coming from his old friend was different some how, darker in some ways it reminded him of an his old adversary Kronos. One of the more dark and twisted immortals he had faced over his long life.

"Are you okay Methos?" Said Macleod.

"I am fine, actually I have never felt better. Now where do we go?"

Slowly Arthur pointed the way into the building as the three entered carefully, dust and debris covered the floor as a large patch of blood remained in a corner near a wall with traces of blood splashed around the area and across the wall, scorch marks from fires and electrical discharges lined flowed in all directions that mirrored a powerful quickening.

"Looks like someone lost their head…"

From the distance a voice called out from the darkness as two women walked towards them with swords drawn, ready for battle. Light glinted off the two blades as the walked towards the three men stood in the centre of the room. Slowly the faces of the two women entered the light as Macleod and Methos drew their swords ready for battle, sighing out loud Arthur stepped forward and drew the large hunting pistol he had taken off Methos earlier and smiled as he stepped between the four immortals.

"Put down your weapons… You must come with us…"

His eyes widened as he looked at both of the women stood before him, one of the two he knew instantly yet the second he had not met before yet an air of familiarity washed over him as he looked into her eyes.

"This is a cliché isn't it? A Mexican stand off, but no Mexicans… Hmmm"

Slowly he walked around the two women with his eyes firmly fixed on Angel's companion.

"You I know. I never forget a beautiful women. But you…" Pointing at her with his pistol. "… I do not know, or do I?"

After walking around them, he stepped back in-between the four battle ready immortals as he continued.

"Ahh yes, of course I do. I owe you a great debt miss"

With a smile on his face he stepped back out of the way as the four immortals moved closer too each other. Excitement over took him as a two on two immortal battle has rarely been seen by anyone, and now he has a front row seat in what could be an epic battle. As a researcher with the Watchers it was something he was looking forward too seeing. Yet as a friend too some of the immortals, he was beginning to regret bringing them all together. He knew that at the least one of them would die today, yet at the most, three of them would. The question is, who would die and who would live?

Slowly and with one eye on Macleod, Methos moved towards his former student as Macleod stepped too his left and circled around the unknown immortal. His eyes where firmly fixed on his opponent's beauty while she circled too her right all the while her eyes fixed on his awaiting his first move.

Sword clashed as Methos and Angel began too fight, her speed and agility took him by surprise as she moved around him, taunting him with ever strike of her sword as she moved out of his reach every time. Anger swelled in the most ancient of the immortals as he began too move faster in attack and defence, sparks flew from the duelling swords as Methos leapt forward in a powerful attack that almost overwhelmed his opponent, quickly she gained ground against him as pushed her sword against his and stepped forward with a smile. His hot breath bathed her face as she reach up and kissed him quickly. Caught off guard he almost staggered backward as she brought her left knee up between his legs hard sending him staggering backward as she whipped her sword around mere inches from his throat. With a smile she gained further ground against him as she pressed in with a devastating attack as he attempted to push the pain to the back of his mind while defending himself.

Finally the sword of Hideo Koto expertly wielded by Duncan Macleod clashed with the sword of his mysterious opponent, her movement in defence and attack began too overwhelm him as he had the nagging feeling he knew her, over and over his mind raced too who she was and where he knew her from. The razor sharp curved Katana sliced threw the air with deadly intent and efficiency as a it slashed her jaw line slightly and blood flowed from the open wound, Macleod smiled as he stepped back for a moment too catch his breath and continue with his devastating attack on her. Finally she made one tiny mistake giving him his opening as he ripped the sword from her hand and sliced across her stomach and whipped his sword around for the final strike, as she fell too the floor his sword passed threw the air as his eyes opened wide as finally realisation hit him of who she was, spinning on his heels he raised his sword as it past over her head at a safe distance.

"Ohh my god…"

With a dark smile she picked up her sword quickly and pushed it threw his chest with powerful force, his worst nightmare was finally coming true as his sword fell from his finger tips while she ripped the blade from his chest and stood as he fell too his knees while blood flowed from his mouth. With a smile she looked down on him and raised her sword for the final strike, yet a powerful punch slammed against her jaw sending her too the floor as a hand reached out too Macleod and pulled him too his feet as a calm voice called out too him.

"I hate to do that, I do not like too hit a woman"

"Thank god you did"

With a laugh that emulated his old Clansman and teacher Arthur looked down at the woman before him and sighed slightly.

"I think I liked her better the other way…"

"You noticed that too?"

"Macleod, I never forget I beautiful woman… even one who has somehow changed her appearance. Looks like Methos is having fun"

The wound that would have killed a mortal man began too heal before his eyes as Arthur looked down at Macleod's stomach and spoke quickly.

"Does that hurt?"

"Like hell…"

"Good, at least you people can feel"

"Ha-ha" Replied Macleod quickly.

The battle between Methos and Angel continued as the two fought with a furious anger between the two, with each sword strike Methos looked more and more like Kronos, even his facial expression had changed to one of purest darkness as he fought her playfully. Finally and covered in sweat she finally fell to the floor by a powerful strike from his razor sharp blade as her head rolled ten feet too his left, his eyes burned with hate and fury as he looked down on her lifeless body and kicked it hard while energy flowed from the headless corpse in hit him hard with the quickening. His eyes burned with the purest white energy as a darkness surrounded him and was finally released from his body. Like a demon being expelled from an unsuspecting host it whipped threw the air and evaporated with a heavy growl as Macleod and Arthur looked on in shock, finally Methos stood panting for breath as he looked around in confusion and spoke.

"Mac? What the hell is going on?"

"What?" He said confused.

"I was in Miami, what the hell is going on… where am I?"

"Miami? What is the last thing you remember?"

Confused he stepped over the body of the fallen immortal, his body physically shaking as he stood before them.

"Umm… Like I said Miami. Jenna was sunbathing… and looking gorgeous by the way. The next thing I know a HUGE Samoan guy challenged her… that's it basically… Mac where the hell am I?"

With a smile and a sigh he picked up his sword and spoke softly too his confused friend.

"It's a long story Methos… very long"

Slowly his eyes drifted too the empty warehouse where the second immortal had fallen, yet no one was their, his eyes ran around the large room yet no sign of her, with a sigh he placed his arm around his friend shoulder and led him out of the building with Arthur at their side Methos spoke quickly.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

Two Months Later…

Methos had finally come to terms with what had happened over the past year, his mind was still a blank over what had happened. What ever dark energy had taken over him had now gone and by the grace of god would never return to any one, yet many questions still weighed on his mind. Why did the quickening of this _Angel_ set him free? it was a question he could not answer. Perhaps it was some darkness that every immortal may face in their life time yet after over 5'000 years why now? And what happened too Jenna. Reports from the Watchers stated she was last seen in Tibet heading towards an old abandoned Buddhist temple. But now a new threat too the secret existence of the immortals had arisen, reports of a mortal man hunting immortals for some unknown reason. A man known as Noonien Singh.

Story By

GW Ryan.


End file.
